Hunger Games ReMade
by Jezzelle
Summary: A new Game. Everything is the same. New game, new people.  Team Matt? Team Tidus?  Mikiie's fate may come to an end..  Look for the next book: Lies Won't Help You
1. Chapter 1: Reaping

{untitled}  
By: Jezzelle  
Based off of: Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins

[preview chapter]

I looked up into the sky, sqinting my eyes tightly. The day of the reaping. My mom taps my shoulder and points to the mayor. I sigh and listen to him. The last wins are a married couple, Katniss and Peeta Mellark. They will be District 12's metors again this year. As the old, crimpled mayor back away from the podium, as his daughty helps him to his chair. Effie Trinket, who has probably just got a face lift, steps up and smiles, "Happy Hunger Games, let the odds ever in your favor!" Effie still almost looks the same as she did when I was born. I was born a year after the winning of Peeta and Katniss. I am now 17. I cross my fingers to not be picked as Effie says, "Ladies first!" She calls a name, "Michella Kett." I jaw drops. I'm already in tears. I had only had a few slips in. I look at my mom, stunned. I slowly walk to the stage. My jaw still in place. I close my eyes. Effie moves towards the other glass ball. She snatches up a slip and carefally clearly reads the name, "Matthew White." I watch as a tall guy with dark glasses, black skater hair, and a black leather jacket, dark blue jeans, a gray and white horizontal v-neck, and some nice looking shoes. That must have been expensive. All I was in was a light purple knee length silky dress I borrowed from my mom. Matthew looked at me and smiled, "I go by Matt. I think I have seen you around school."  
I nodd and say, "I'm Mikiie." I sigh as Katniss and Peeta walk towards the podium. I try to smile. I don't know how Matt was able to smile. Maybe it was fake. I'm sure it was. It had to be.


	2. Chapter 2: Crash

**Some characters are based of my friends. Personalites aren't ALL mine(:**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2:

We are in the train on our way to the Capital. I think Matt is trying to make conversation, but I give him my normal short answers making it awkward, because I'm not good with talking, sadly. I sorta wish I was right now though because he seems really nice. He is super hot for sure. Muscular. I wonder if he hunts in the forest. He seems like he could. I wish I could, but I don't have the guts. I'm scared to get caught. Matt's next few sentences catches me by surprise.  
"Mikiie, you didn't have to introduce yourself you know. I know who you are. You have been in a lot of my classes." If so, why don't I remember him? "Your really, really pretty compared to moost the girls in our school." Now, I remember. He is one of the popular kids in school. "I really like you. I know you don't feel comfortable around people your not used to being around and that is why your acting so akward."  
My mouth is wants to go in a complete 'o' shape, I keep it still though.  
My hand is sitting on the table and Matt grabs it, "Survive for me, okay?"  
I can't help but smile there. He thinks that I will actually survive. I shrug. "I'll try. No promises."  
His smile drops to a frown, "Promise. Please."  
"I promise to try." My eyes drop to the table. Matt switches his seat, so he can be sitting next to me. Matt is still holding my hand though. He just looks at me dreamily. It starts to make be feel uncomfortable so I blurt out without thinking, "Stop that."  
"Stop what?" Matt looks at ours hands.  
"Looking at me. It is making me feel uncomfortable." I say and look out the window.  
Matt sighs and says, "_We_ are never going to happen, am I right?"  
I really wish I could say yes, but I would rather start to know him. At least a little bit. He is cute. "I'm not sure. I can't answer that yet."  
Matt's face brightens up right away. Katniss and Peeta walk in the room. One of them will be our mentor.  
"I'm Katniss Mellark." she introduces.  
"And I'm Peeta Mellark." he grins up at Katniss. "Katniss will be your mentor."  
Matt gets up, puting his hand out to shake Katniss' hand. The train enters a tunnel and then I see a bright, yellow-ish light and feel someone crash onto me. _BOOM!_  
The train just crashed. Matt fell on me. Peeta and Katniss both are going to be on the ground, knocked out. Everything goes black.

* * *

**I hope to be posting frequently. I post for reviews. Even just 1 or 2 will make me know I have readers, and I will start a new chapter. I am making new chapter all the time though.**  
**REVIEW!(:**

**With all Love&&Hope,**

**Jezzelle.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Night of the Chicken

Chapter 3:

I slowly woke up. Matt's shiny blue eyes staring at me with worry. I could see it. I gasped, grabbing all the air I could. I sat up. Peeta and Katniss must have hit their heads on the table and got knocked out. Peeta's arm is a little bloody. I sat up. Matt looked over, grabbing some napkins and paper towels. Her took the small napkins and covered the woond. The once no more blood was coming, he wrapped the paper towel around his arm. "Nice." I happened to get out of my mouth. I felt my face. There was a deep cut above my eyebrow on the left side. I sighed deeply and rubbed my eyes. I looked up and screamed. A chandelier was heading right towards my head. I'll be dead _before_ the games. Matt hurried over and scooped me up. I looked at th broken chandelier on the chair and floor. "Who puts a chandelier in a train?" I yelp and look at the train driver. What do they call them? Oh well. He is bloody ans smashed. I think one of his organs is lying beside him. He couldn't be alive. The whole front of the train is smashed into a mountain. I was lucky to be more towards the back.  
Matt stared at the driver, "Whoah."  
I walked towards Katniss and picked her up, since she weighed less then Peeta. I through her over my shoulder. I never knew I was this strong. Well, actually, I did. I just never liked to brag about it. Matt grabbed Peeta and we headed for the exit.  
"We should wait until they wake up or follow the train tracks to the Capital. We were probably almost there. But, they might be able to give us better directions." Matt said, looking at me, his expression was blank.  
"We should wait. I'll get and food and water and things that survived the crash." I hoped up the steps into the back of the train. I grabbed some food and water bottles. I carefully put them outside and went back to get more. I brought them out. I looked for a case of some sort. I found one and loaded the rest of the food and water in the case. It only filled up half of it. Then I got pillows and blankets to fill the rest up. I hurried back out with the heavy case and my arms full with blankets and pillows. I started setting up a bed. Matt's eyes were on me the whole time. I made two different beds. One for Katniss and Peeta then one for Matt and me.  
"Where is the other bed?" Matt knew one was for Katniss and Peeta.  
"Do you mind if we share? I can't find enough for another bed." I said, trying to have a face that said sorry.  
"It's fine by me." Matt replies instantly. I sun is starting to go down.  
"I'm going to eat a little and get some sleep." I say, getting a small bag of some substance of food. I open it and take a small nibble. I melt. Chicken. Real chicken. "Oh my gosh. It's chicken. It is so expensive in the Seam." I have my eyes closed and lay in the bed, slowly eating the chicken. Matt takes a small piece. He starts to melt to.  
"Fantastic." he smiles.  
I grab another piece and slowly eat it. There is enough to last the whole night at this rate.  
Matt wipes his fingers together and watches me eat the chicken.  
"Well, hi." I smile. I am so happy. I have never been this happy. The chicken is so pure. And real! "What's your favorite color, if you going to stare at me?"  
"Hazel." Matt smiles.  
"Is hazel an actual color? I thought is was just for eyes." I said, looking at him oddly.  
"It is to me. It is your eye color. So, it's my favorite color." he half smiles. He grabs a piece of chicken. "And yours?"  
"Purple. I love the color purple." I smile up at him. "It is starting to get dark. I hope nothing comes out in the dark." He begins to laugh, so I start to also. I have no clue what is funny, but when people start laughing I can't help but laugh sometimes. "Hmm... How about a chilhood memory?"  
"When I was little. I was about five. My mother took me late at night outside in the snow. I was in so much clothes to make sure I would stay warm. We had a snowball fight and cleared out some of the snow and laid a blanket down to watch the stars. It was a few weeks after my dad ditched us. It was to cheer me up. It did. I was so happy that day. I'm actually happy he is out of my life." Matt said.  
My jaw slightly drops, "That's so sad. I'm sorry." I look at the stars. The night has fallen.  
He laughs, "It's not your fault. Like I said, I'm happy he is gone."  
I looked at him. I lean up against him. He is warm. I wrap an arm around him in a hug. "No, I really am sorry." I pull away and look at him. I zip lock the chicken in the bag again and smile, "I'm going to go to sleep." I hold his hand. I drift off to sleep from there. I did feel his soft, smooth lips touch my forehead, because they were cold lips too. I did feel him smooth out my hair when wind would flap against it also.


	4. Chapter 4: The First

Chapter 4:

I slowly woke up. Katniss and Peeta were talking and eating. I looked at Matt. He was sound asleep. Our hands were still linked. I watched him sleep. He woke up when Peeta dropped a water bottle. It made a pretty hard hit. It was loud and it broke. Matt looked at me.  
"I didn't sleep at all last night." Matt whispered in my ear. His voice tickling the inside.  
I sat myself up and looked at him, "Why not?"  
"I had to make sure nothing would hurt you. I made sure it wouldn't. Nothing did." He said, drifting off to sleep. He must be so tired. I brushed some hair out of his face and smiled. I ducked my head towards his cheek and kissed it. I fell back asleep after a few minutes. Later on I woke up and went to my dresser in the train. I opened it up and grabbed a black and gray see-through-ish t-shirt, a white tank top, things to go under, and dark blue skinnys. I quickly dressed, knowing Matt would be sleeping and Katniss and Peeta were too busy talking on the other side of the train. I finished and looked at Matt. He woke up.  
Katniss noticed and said, "We need to pack up and head to the Capital."  
I nodded and started packing immeditly. Once everything was done, there was 3 cases. We each carried one besides Katniss. We just followed her. I sighed deeply as we finally got there.  
Effie was waiting for us, "What ever took you so long?"  
Katniss explained, "The train crashed and we, Peeta and I, got knocked out. So, these two were smart and made beds out of blankets and pillows and packed food and water."  
"All I did was do what he told me." I nudged my head towards Matt.  
"Hmm.." Effie nodded. "Well, you missed dinner. Too bad. Off to bed."  
Katniss showed us our rooms.  
I laid down, I thought of Matt. I snook off to his room. Maybe he was still awake. I knocked quietly.  
Matt opened the door, acting as if he wasn't expecting it to be me. He looked shocked, "Mikiie? Is something wrong?"  
"No, I just needed to see you." I smiled, walking in the room. I got on my toes and kissed him, almost missing, because he seems so much taller than me. He kisses me too. When we both pull away I smile at him, bitting his lip. Matt looks at me happy and we both have the same thoughts. We walk slowly to the bed and climb in, he holds me tight, his body forming to me. It feels so comfortable. We both slowly drift into a deep, happy sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Flames

Chapter 5:

I woke up early. I moved away from Matt's muscular arm. I walked out of there and tip-toed to my room, so no one would know I was in there last night.  
Inches away from my door I heard a small, cracky, morning, tired voice say, "Michella? What are you doing awake?"  
I turned around, "I... Uhh.. Was going to the bathroom, I woke up and had to go really bad." I was good at on-the-spot-thinking sometimes.  
Effie nodded, she is the only one that would probably actually call me that, since she was so formal. She walked into her room again. I sighed with relief and walked in my room. I fell back asleep. I woke up about an hour later. I took a quick shower and walked to my dresser in a towel. I got out a red v-neck t-shirt and some black pants. I fit myself into them and scurried to breakfast. My hair was wet. I wish I woke up eariler. Matt was giving me a death glare. He looked really mad. It was because of me leaving I bet. I sighed and ate, quietly, feeling awkward with his stares.  
"Are you two excited for the chariots?" Effie brought up conversation to fill the awkwardness.  
I silently nodded.  
"I can't wait to see what they look like! I was the girl on fire. I wonder if your stylist will be any good." Katniss said.  
Peeta sorta nodded in agreement. He was suppose to leave today, but there is no train to pick him up.  
"I heard it is both girl stylists." Effie smiles to Katniss and nods.  
"Well, you two better hurry on down!" Katniss cried and stood up.  
Someone walked in and took us to the stylists. I got waxed by the team, it hurt so bad. I tried not to yelp or scream though. I shed a tear or two though. My Stylist is a medium height girl with brown shhoulder-length hair, clipping her bangs to the side, twinkly brown eyes, and a pretty white smile named Blaire, walked in. She examined me and smiled. She told me to throw my robe on and follow her.  
"My partner, Jen and I, have decided on an outfit. Shiny orangey, red-ish, yellow skinny jeans, a white shirt that looks like flames are rising, and orange shoes that match the pants. I am going to use little of what I have left of what Cinnia has from the artifcial fire. That will go on your arms, since they won't be covered. Then you will look like your whole body is lit on fire. Same will be done with Matt. Sound good?" Blaire smiled at me.  
I smile at her, she seems sweet. She only looks a year older than me.  
She does exactly what she said, with flames on my eyelids. I'm wearing the outfit, orange and red eyeshadow(the flames), red lipstick, mascara, and orange blush. I climb in the chariot with Matt behind.  
"Where are you?" he asks.  
"Umm.. In Gaga Land?" I laugh.  
"I mean, your beauty is hidden behind the makeup. How am I suppose to see you?" Matt smiles.  
I laugh, "Are you saying I look awful?"  
"No, you just don't look _as_ pretty with the makeup. You still look stunning though." he said, trying to make a point.  
Each district went one by one. I took in a deep sigh. It was time. Out chariot started moving. I inched closer to Matt and held his hand, where the cameras wouldn't see. I put on a smile and waved to the crowd. The fire was flaming on our arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Shy

Chapter 6:

I jumped off quickly off the chariot. My eyes were filled with tears.  
"What's wrong?" Matt stared at me for a few quick seconds.  
I sniffled and wiped away all the tears away with my hand in an awkward way, "Nothing." I started to walk away.  
Matt grabbed my arm, "Nothing doesn't bring tears."  
"You sort of called e ugly!" I stormed away as quickly as I could. Tomorrow was getting read for the interview. I was excited for the interviews, but very nervous also. I'm not comfortable talking to random people.

I woke up the next morning, not so mad at Matt anymore. Today was going to be getting ready for the interviews. First, I was going to Katniss to find out my "angle." Then I go to Effie to know how to act during the interview. I changed into a light purple tank top with ripped white skinnys. I pulled my hair back into a high-up pony-tail. I ran to breakfast. Only Matt was there. He stared at me with a half shocked and half happy look. "Good morning." I sort of whisper as I sit down.  
"I'm sorry, I can see exactly why you would be mad." Matt quickly said, probably thinking I would leave. His words barely came out clear though.  
"It is perfectly fine. I overreacted. You were just saying I had natural beauty and didn't need the makeup." I grinned at him, grabbing his hand.  
"Exactly." Matt lightly queezed my hand.  
Effie and Katniss walked in the room. Peeta came following after a few minutes. We all ate silently and I hurried off to Katniss when everyone was done, "What can my angle be?"  
"Shy, creative, loving, sexy... Any of those sound good?"  
"Well, shy wouldn't be an act." I say, spacing off. I felt kind of awkward. We practiced shy as an "angle" for a little bit. We decided it was perfect for me. I started to hurry off to Effie, but then I stopped when I saw Matt.  
"What's your angle?" he asked, "Smart? Beautiful? Hard-core? Wonderful?"  
"No, no... Shy." I smiled. "Tell me yours after. Okay? Promise?"  
"Promise."  
I nod and run off to Effie. We practiced my behavior efforts. After we finished I rushed off to my room for a quick nap.

When I woke up, Matt was there, starring at me like I was a goddess just sleeping peacefully. "What is it?"  
"Dinner time." Matt said. "My angle is sexy."  
"You deserve it." I said getting up and straightening my hair with my fingertips. I sigh and go to dinner. We ate then I headed to my room to bed.


	7. Chapter 7: Red of Color

Chapter 7:

I woke up. Interviews. I sighed deeply. I threw on some quick clothes, not paying attention at all. I was going to be changing anyways. I wonder what Blaire would put me into. What would Matt be wearing? I hurried off to breakfast. Everyone was there, except Matt. "Where's Matt at?"  
"He left already." said Effie, calmly.  
"Oh." I sighed and qickly finished up. "I'm going to go now."

Once I got there Blaire had everything ready for me.  
"Hello Mikiie!" she smiled, cheerfully.  
"Morning." I calmly said, wanting this part over with. I really wanted to see Matt.  
Blaire got me into a dark red sundress with a heart neck. I put on the shiny heels that matched the color. My hair was curled perfectly. I looked amazing. Bright red lipstick, eyeliner, red wywshadow, and lots of mascara. I was smiling ear ro ear. I have never look so wonderful. It was time for the interviews now.

Interviews came. The girl from disctrict 1, Natalie, had the angle smart probably. She used all these big fancy words. Then another girl from district 7, Luna, stood out to me too. Her angle had to be funny. No doubt. Soon enough it was my turn. I gulped. I calmly walked to the chair. I felt so nervous.  
"Hello Michella!" Ceaidee greeted happily. That was Caesar's daughter. She took over for him.  
"Mikiie." I corrected, shyly.  
"You look very beautiful! Like any boys back home in disctrict 12?" she asked, smiling.  
"Umm... I guess you could say that." I starred at the ground.  
"What do you mean?" Ceaidee had a concerned look.  
"I think I might actually love him, but I don't know." I said.  
"Oh! Are you nervous about the gamemakers performance?" Ceaidee noticed I didn't want to talk about boys and changed the subject.  
"Yes. Very." I said calmly and the buzzer buzzed, telling me the interview was over. Finally. Matt swept past me as I walked to my seat. Matt was in a dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt, a leather jacket, and black shoes. His angle fitted him so well.  
"Welcome Mr. White!" Kat smiled at him directly.  
"Hello Ceaidee." Matt said in a deep, sexy voice.  
"What are you looking forward to in the Hunger Games?" she brightened up.  
"Clever question." Matt flirted and Ceaidee actually blushed. Yes, she was only nineteen, but still! Why do I feel jealous? "The death probably."  
"The killing or deaths?" she asked.  
"Both." Matt answered, smoothly.  
"Hmm... Wow. Who will be your first ki-" she was cut off by the buzzer.  
Matt walked back to his seat next to me. He quickly whispered, "I love you too." I could barely hear him.  
"Huh?" I asked, confused. Too?  
He looked worried for a while, "Your interview."  
"Oh! Bighead... How do you know I was talking about you?" I say.  
"I just do." Matt gave me a very sexy half smile.  
"Okay..." I smile to confuse him.


	8. Chapter 8: Scores

Chapter 8:

Training was today. In a few days was the performance for the Gamemakers. Someone knocked on my door. I change and opened the door. Matt.  
He kissed my forehead, "Good morning, darling!"  
"Darling?" I questioned.  
"Too chessy?" he asked.  
"Yeah." I answered quickly.  
"Sorry." Matt laughed as I rolled my eyes at his pathetic attemp to apoligize.  
Matt grabbed my arm, and we walked to breakfast with linked arms. "We are training today. In a week we are expected to kill eachother, what do we do then?"  
"Allys or avoid?" Matt whispered.  
"Allys maybe..." I say with a deep sigh, worried, "We'll see."

We ate and went to training for the next five days. Gamemakers today. Tomorrow is nothing. Then we are shipped off to the horrific games. I'm so nervous. Everyone went. I was last and I walked in the private room there was targets everywhere in the room. I walked up to the fighting dummie. I founght it and there was cotton falling out, there was no way this person would be alive. I sighed, horrified. Our scores would be up tomorrow. I went to sleep that night.

I woke up and changed. I wanted my score badly. I ate quickly and found the scores. I got an eight. The highest was a ten. Wait! Matt was the ten. A ten! He got a ten! How? I ignored it and went to my room. Matt walked in. "How did you get a ten?"  
"Umm.. I threw some knives at a dummie and it totally gushed fake blood." Matt smiled.  
"There was fake blood?" I sighed.  
"Yes." he replied.  
"Dang!" I yelled, frustrated.

The day. The next came. It was the day.


	9. Chapter 9: Allys

Chapter 9:

I started crying. I was about to commit suicide. Going in here was suicide! I'm dead! Matt saw my tears and gave me a hug for a few long minutes. I calmed myself and looked at Katniss and Effie.  
"Good luck." Katniss grinned.  
"Hope you don't die. I could use a little bit more food..." Effie looked away.  
I rolled my eyes and got ready to leave. I was soon enough in the playing field. It was foresty. I got read to grab anything I could. I needed to live. I needed to try. District 12 _was_ going to win this year. It needed to. Matt and I could both survive this. I hoped so. I sighed and closed my eyes. One tear fell. The bell rang. I grabbed a few knives and a backpack. I started running as fast as I could. I had only seen one death when I was in there. One kid that was about 13 died. I had atleast heard 6 cannons by now though. I sighed. I really hoped Matt made it out alive. I ran until I got too tired to go any further. I looked in my backpack. Sleeping bag, water, a little bit of food, and a light. Probably for hunting in the dark. Someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around, ready to dodge anything that would be coming my way. She was the girl who had the angle smart. There was also the funny girl. Luna and Natalie.  
"We saw your scores. Pretty good. We wanted you and Matt to be our allys. You guys had the highest scores. Luna and I, Natalie, had the other highest scores. Sevens. Everyone else got a six or lower." Natalie said sweetly with a perfect smile. Perfect white teeth, perfect fixture. Her smile was just perfect.  
"Sure. I'll be your ally." I smiled back with my horrible slightly yellow spaced teeth. My smile looked pathedic compared to her's. Luna kinda just giggled. I noticed she had a backpack though. "Luna what did you get in your backpack?" I sipped my water a little bit.  
"Water, sleeping bag, not much food, and night vision glasses." Luna said, not even needing to look at her backpack.  
"I got a sleeping bag, a bit of food, water, and a light. Natalie, did you get anything?"  
"Bow and arrow." she said firmly.  
"Where's Matt?" Luna looked at me then at Natalie.  
"He is myterious and hot. Hey, Mikiie? Think you can maybe try and get him to like me?" Natalie says with no clue we are practically in love.  
"No. I'm sorry. He is in love with this other girl." I say, calmly.  
"Oh." Natalie looked embarrassed kind of. "We better find him."  
"He have a meeting spot." I say. The spot would be one hundred steps from the first tree known about. There was always at least one tree. I had been counting. We were only a few steps away. I look over in the distance. There is a guy laying on the ground, bleeding to death that looked a lot like Matt. My eyes fill with tears and I burst out crying as the cannon goes off.


	10. Chapter 10: Tidus

Chapter 9:

I flipped over the body in tears. It wasn't Matt. I sighed with deep relief. There was a guy standing at the meeting area. Matt. I ran over and hugged him so tight.  
Matt looked at me confused, "What's wrong?"  
"I thought you were dead." I smiled.  
"You thought wrong." I pulled back. Natalie and Luna were there.  
"Oh! I forgot about Tidus! District eight. He got an eight too. We should find him. Then Matt can have another guy in the group. Then he won't have to just see us hot girls around." Luna joked.  
"Oh ya. Tidus." Natalie sighed, "He is sixteen right? Or is it eighteen?"  
"Eighteen." Luna said.  
"Well, we better find him, or make a camp soon." I say.  
"Probably camp. It is getting dark." Matt suggested.  
"Yeah." Natalie was totally gaga over Matt. My Matt.  
I set up the large sleeping bag for Matt and I. Then Luna did the same but for her and Natalie.

When everyone is asleep, I carefully slip out of the sleeping bag to my light in my backpack. I turn it on and look for tiny movements and other camps. I have knives with me. I noticed someone in the bushes. They are covered in mud. I stab them quickly in the heart. No need to suffer. I look for Tidus. I actually find him. I drag his sleeping bag to camp and go to sleep after putting my light away. I stare at Matt for a minutes, smiling, then dift off to sleep.

Once I wake up everyone is awake and everyone is trying to explain everything to Tidus. Matt kinda stared at Natalie with a cute smile. They were facelirting! I walked over to Matt and dragged him away, "What are you doing?"  
"Talking with Natalie and Tridus and Luna." Matt looked confused.  
"You were facelirting." I said.  
"Facelirting?" he asked.  
"You were flirting with faces in other words!" I tried not to raise my voice.  
"I'm not aloud to? You know we aren't exactly offical. Natalie is pretty." he says.  
I give him a death glare and run off, about to cry. Matt walked to Natalie and explained what happened. Natalie, Tidus, and Luna came rushing over with all their stuff and mine.  
"We are on your side." Luna gave a sweet smile.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Natalie looked kinda mad at herself about it.  
"It's fine." I sigh, wiping my tears.  
Tidus sat by me and smiled, "I'm sorry."  
I smile back, "It's not your fault."  
He kissed me.


	11. Chapter 11: Flaming Arrows

Chapter 11:

I stared at Tidus with shock. "Umm..?"  
"I'm sorry." he looked away. Wow, this was dramatic.  
I just stood up and started looking for food. I was kind of hungery. I noticed a small rabit jumping, with a twelve year old girl giggling and jumping behind it. It looked so cute. Both of them did. Time to die. I walked up behind them both quietly. I got the rabbit first and threw a knife at the twelve year old girl from District 9. Nine people at least were dead so far. Only nine. I stabbed the rabbit and brought it back. Tidus, Luna, and Natalie examined as I threw it to the ground. I wondered where Matt was. Tidus looked up at me with glimmering eyes. He shyly smiled and tapped my elbow for me to follow him. I did so.  
"Mikiie, your so beautiful, and your seem so nice. I think I do really like you." Tidus smiled.  
I smiled back at him, "Thanks, Tidus."  
He smiled and walked back to the group. I sighed and walked back too. I missed Matt. I really did. His shiny pale blue eyes. They were my favorite eyes in the whole world. No one's could replace his. I sighed and started to hunt again. I saw three people and threw knives at them, instatly killing them off. Tidus was with me. Luna and Natalie went else where. Tidus killed one person and I got three. I also got a small unknown animal. We decided to leave it. We both killed a rabbit then headed back. Luna and Natalie were already there.  
"I killed three people." I say.  
"I killed one." Tidus gulped.  
"I killed two." Luna says.  
"One." Natalie sighs, sadly.  
I saw a boy about our age. He looked slightly weak, but also kind of strong.  
"That's Justin." Tidus says. "He got a six."  
"Oh. Wow." Natalie says. She runs over and smiles at Justin. They talk for a couple minutes. Then they walk over, "Welcome to the group."  
"Hello Justin." I smile sweetly.  
"Hi?" he says in sort of a baby voice. "Natalie tells me this is a high scoring group."  
"Kind of, I guess. We lost Matt." I say, sadly.

After a little Justin and Natalie start nagging about random stupid things. Another person walks over, with some flaming arrows. I scream. They fly right to me.


	12. Chapter 12: Death

Chapter 12:

Justin grabbed the arrows and flung them behind him, killing the guy with the bow. Also, Luna. Luna was dead. One ally was dead. I looked over at Luna. A little girl from District 3 was hiding behind a tree, crying. Justin walked over her to calm her down.  
He brought her over, "This is Ashley."  
"She is adorable." Natalie smiles at her and picks her up. She was kind of short and small for her age. She giggled and hugged Natalie tight, in a scared way. She sniffled.  
I starred at her and smiled.

Everyone fell asleep. I got up and sat in the cold darkness.  
Natalie's head popped up, "Can't sleep, either?"  
"I could if I wanted." I smile.  
Natalie came and sat with me, "Are you nervous?"  
"Of course. Aren't you?" I say.  
"Kind of." she smiles. "So, when you said Matt was in love with someone, did you mean you?"  
"Yes." I smile, "But, ever since our fight..."  
"Tidus is into you, right? He is cute. C'mon!" Natalie laughs, encouraging me.  
"Maybe." I half smile, thinking about it.  
"You should!" she laughs.  
"I'm going to get some sleep. I'm think about it." I smile. I climb into the sleeping bag, missing Matt.

I wake up. Ashley is cuddled up to my side. I smile and go back to sleep, but can't. I climb out and walk to Tidus. I kissed him. We started talking for a while about random things. He was really sweet, funny, and nice.

A few days past with no deaths. I was falling in love with Tidus. I did love him. Matt was in the back of my mind. Justin had a pet rabbit name, Pikachu. It was cute. Ashley always cuddled with it and Justin did the same. Natalie was sad about Luna, but lived through it.

_**  
DEAD:  
District 1: Boy(Dead) Natalie(Alive)  
District 2: DEAD  
District 3: Boy(Dead) Ashley(Alive)  
District 4: Justin(Alive) Girl(Dead)  
District 5: DEAD  
District 6: DEAD  
District 7: DEAD  
District 8: Tidus(Alive) Girl(Alive)  
District 9: DEAD  
District 10: DEAD  
District 11: DEAD  
District 12: Matt(Alive) Mikiie(Alive)**


	13. Chapter 13: Drama

Chapter 13:

One day Ashley was really hungry. I wasn't paying attention that much because she was with Justin. Then she tried to kill Pikachu. Ashley was dead in an instant. "Whoah..." I say to Justin. "You killed your mini minion."  
He laughed, kind of.  
I looked in the distance there was a girl walking by. She had long, wavy blond hair, bright red lips, bright blue eyes. She was gorgeous. Justin was starring at her sweetly. He ran off.

Days past and nothing really happened. Justin never came back. Tidus and I were in love. We both knew it. One night I was getting ready for bed when I spotted a set of eyes by the trees. I thought I was seeing things though. I went to sleep. When I woke up, Tidus was bleeding to death. I started crying, trying to stop the bleeding.  
Tidus said to me, "I need to tell you something." I leaned in. He whispered, "I love you. I love Natalie more. This dying experience told me. I love her." I burst into more tears and got my best friend to tell her Tidus was in love with her. She rushed out and stopped his bleeding. He wasn't dead. Matt was in the distance. I looked over at him. I ran over and gave him a huge hug, "I missed you."  
"I'm sorry, I was a jerk..." he said.  
"You were, but I forgive you." I smiled. "I love you."  
"I love you too." he smiled.  
I held his hand and walked to camp. "Two allys died. One ran off with a girl. You didn't know one of the people that died. Luna had flaming arrows thrown at her by accident... Then you didn't know the person who ran off, Justin. None of us know where Justin, the girl he ran off to, or his pet bunny are. Oh well, I guess." I smile, "Your back."  
"And never leaving." he smiled. "What about that Tidus? Natalie?"  
"Tidus and I were in love, but when he almost died he figured out he wasn't really in love with me. He is in love with Natalie. Natalie has been a bit sad over Luna, but otherwise it has been kind of boring. We talk every night before we go to sleep and while everyone else is alseep." I say.  
"Wow. Drama club, much?" He laughed. So did I.  
"Very. Kind of. I can't believe I have made it this far. With only one injurie. The flaming arrows were pointed at me, but Justin saved my life. Even though he killed Luna and the shooter. Only one arrow actually hit me in the arm. The flames were already gone though, luckily." I sigh, showing the bandage wrapped around my upper arm, a little above my elbow. It was deep, but I didn't take off the bandages. "What has happened with you?"  
"I have almost been killed twice. Injured five different times. One time I almost got killed is getting arrows thrown at me, not shot. Thrown. Then.. A knife zipped past my forehead, so close to dying there. Then my first injurie was probably by the Gamemakers. I was crossing a lake and there was a few spike that went threw my foot. It doesn't hurt too bad anymore though. Then the next was when I was in a tree, sleeping, when a knife was thrown up and hit my fingertip, not too bad though. Then the next injurie was falling in a torn bush, very stupid. Another was when I was going up a mountain and tripped, scraping my knee on some rocks. That hurt. I am sure clumsy." he laughed. "Then the last time was when I fell out of a tree."  
"Ouch. Did you clean everything up?" I asked.  
"No, I just fell out of the tree before I saw you. My elbows, knees, and hands are a bit scraped up."  
"You also got a cut on your eyebrow." I say, getting back to camp, near a river. We hurried over and cleaned up all his scratches and cut. We came back and I let him rest. I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was a day later. I was a lot more tired then I thought. Days past. I heard Justin died. There was another pack of allys. The rest of the players. A boy from District 1, a boy from District 3, and a girl from District 8. I went to sleep one night. When I woke up, the camp was on fire and we were under attack by the other group.

_**  
DEAD:  
District 1: Boy(Alive) Natalie(Alive)  
District 2: DEAD  
District 3: Boy(Alive) Ashley(Dead)  
District 4: DEAD  
District 5: DEAD  
District 6: DEAD  
District 7: DEAD  
District 8: Tidus(Alive) Girl(Alive)  
District 9: DEAD  
District 10: DEAD  
District 11: DEAD  
District 12: Matt(Alive) Mikiie(Alive)**

NOTE: Emma is also, but named Blaire, Mikiie's stylist.

Mikiie loves Matt, then they get in a HUUUGE fight. Then she starts to hang out with another guy in the arena and Matt tries to kill him out of jealousy because Mikiie falls in love with the guy. Then Mikiie doesn't know and forgives Matt. Then Matt tell her later. Mikiie gets upset and mad, but forgives him later because she learns she can't stay mad at him because she loves him so much.


	14. Chapter 14: Danger

Chapter 14:

Justin was in the group of allys. He was dead thoug- Ghost. This has never happened in a Hunger Games. I get up and gather everything I can. Natalie was crying and talking to Tidus. His head in her lap. He was dying. I looked around for Matt. He was no where. One of the guys tripped into the flames, screamed, and was dead. "Matt!" I called out. Tidus was fully dead. I grabbed crying Natalie and dragged her away. She was screaming and crying. She couldn't take the death of Tidus. I looked at her once we were alone and safe. "Natalie, I'm sorry. Tidus should have lived with you forever. I know you love him."  
"They are dead. No acceptions. Dead." Natalie got serious and stopped crying.  
"I'll help y-" she interuped me.  
"No. All me." she says with tears in her eyes again.  
"I'm going to get some food, okay?" I smiled, hugging her tight as she cried.  
"Just don't kill anyone." Natalie says strictly.  
I nod and run off looking for any food, noticing Justin and Pikachu running around, smiling. I tilt my head, slightly and smile. Peaceful. I walk, looking for any sudden movements. I notice one in the bushes and move towards it. Matt. I smile, "Your safe."  
"So are you." he hops up and kisses me.  
I smile wider, "I need to find some food and not kill anyone. Soon I'm going to have to try and kill my best friend... I don't want to."  
Matt looks at me, "I'm sorry." He hugs me tightly.  
I tell him where Natalie is and walk away, searching for food. I got a few rabbits and brought them over. Natalie was crying while Matt comforted her.  
When it hit me. Literally. I blacked out. I was dead, right?

_**  
DEAD:  
District 1: Boy(Alive) Natalie(Alive)  
District 2: DEAD  
District 3: DEAD  
District 4: DEAD  
District 5: DEAD  
District 6: DEAD  
District 7: DEAD  
District 8: Tidus(Dead) Girl(Alive)  
District 9: DEAD  
District 10: DEAD  
District 11: DEAD  
District 12: Matt(Alive) Mikiie(Alive)**

**Tune in for the next book, ****Lies Won't Help You****.**

**Sorry it is soo short, but I needed the suspense.  
ALSO, if you are a reader:  
1) PM me.  
2) Tell me how much you love or hate my story.(I want the truth)  
3)A random user that gives me the most useful info will get insight on the next book. And help me come up with ideas.(:  
LIMITED TIME OFFER. Hurry.**


End file.
